


After the Wreckage

by Seblainer



Category: Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, M/M, Sexual Humor, Sexual Situations, Slash, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:30:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how Blaine and Sebastian found each other. Or, the story where Seblaine beats out Klaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing. Also, I don't own Glee or anything you recognize and I don't claim to. I make no money for writing this story.
> 
> PS: This story is unbeta'd for now. Will be beta'd later.

Fandom: Glee  
Title: After the Wreckage  
Characters: Blaine, Sebastian, Kurt, the Warblers, McKinley crew.  
Pairing: mentions of Klaine, but mainly Seblaine  
Rating/Warnings: R. Sexual humor, possible sexual situations, strong language.  
Summary: The story of how Blaine and Sebastian found each other. Or, the story where Seblaine beats out Klaine.  
A/N: This story is currently unbeta’d. All chapters will be beta’d eventually, but for now they’re not.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own Glee or anything you recognize and I don’t claim to. I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 714 - first chapter.

*After the Wreckage*

Chapter One:

It all started the morning of Blaine’s wedding to Kurt. He was awoken at 1am by the sound of his phone blaring the ringtone for 'Touch My Body,' something Sebastian undoubtedly thought was funny. Blaine quickly grabbed his phone so that it wouldn't wake up Kurt. “Do you know what time it is?” He demanded of his friend in a whisper as he answered his phone.

Blaine got up and quickly pulled some pants on over his boxers but remained barechested, and after making sure that Kurt was still asleep, left their bedroom and he pulled the door closed silently behind him, before he headed for the living room.

Sebastian laughed on his end of the line and then said, "Slow down, killer. It's only 1. I know Hummel needs to get his beauty rest and all that, but seriously? I need a ride and I need it now. There's not one hot guy in the place and I figured maybe you could help with that."

Blaine let out a sigh. "You're not funny, Sebastian. And I'm not in the mood for your sex jokes at this hour." He ran his hand over his face and seriously considered hanging up on his friend for a moment, when the other man quickly spoke up.

"I wasn't hitting on you... for once. Although, we both know I'd never say no to getting you in my bed. But that's not why I called. My car's in the shop and I'm not calling a cab. That's so... normal." Sebastian said in disgust. "And no one else is answering their phone."

Blaine paused as he thought about it. "Are you kidding me? I'm getting married in 7 hours, Sebastian!" He hissed in annoyance. "I should be sleeping, not picking your drunk ass up from a bar!" He felt bad when his friend stayed silent for too long. "You're not going to make me feel sorry for you," Blaine told him.

Sebastian sighed and then said softly, "Not even if I say please?" The usual cocky tone was gone from his voice at the moment and something else came through instead, desperation and defeat. It seemed like Sebastian had finally accepted that the wedding was going to happen.

"Alright, fine. Just stay inside until I get there, and don't drink anymore." Blaine said and snapped his phone shut. He took a few breaths to calm his annoyance and then quietly went into his and Kurt's bedroom to get his shoes. He slipped on a shirt, and grabbed his keys and wallet and then went to pick up Sebastian.

He pulled up in front of Scandals and flashed his fake ID to get inside. When the bouncer let him though, Blaine immediately scanned the bar for Sebastian and found his friend slumped down in a chair nursing a drink. "You're going to feel like crap in a few hours," he told the other man.

Sebastian looked up and met Blaine's eyes. "That ship has sailed. I felt like crap the moment I found out you were marrying Hummel. I don't get why you're into him and not me. He doesn't appreciate you like I would. I'd make sure you never had to question the way I feel about you.. Oh what the hell am I saying? I'm not the monogamous type. Though maybe for you, I could be.." His words trailed off and he fought against Blaine when his friend tried to lead him out of Scandals. 

"You're drunk and you don't know what you're saying." Blaine said as his knees nearly buckled from carrying his friend's weight. He picked up his pace and just barely made it to his car before his knees buckled and Sebastain crumpled to the ground beside the car. Blaine helped his friend upright and after he made sure the other man was okay, he unlocked and opened the passenger door, and helped Sebastian into the car, as he unsuccessfully tried to buckle his friend in.

Before he could pull away though, Sebastian pulled him close and Blaine heard the other man whisper, "It's about time," before he felt his friend's lips cover his. Blaine started to pull away but stopped after a moment because he liked the way Sebastian kissed, even as he thought ' _what the hell do I do now?_ '


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize and I don't claim to.

Chapter Two - words: 644

Blaine pulled away a few moments later, and then buckled Sebastian in, and closed the passenger door. He went around and got into the drivers side, buckled up and then drove off. "You shouldn't have done that," Blaine said as he stopped at a red light a few minutes later, and turned to look at Sebastian. "When Kurt finds out that I cheated again, he'll never forgive me."

Sebastian stared straight ahead, not bothering to meet Blaine's eyes. "I won't apologize, not for kissing you or for caring about you. If Hummel can't see the damage he does to you every time he goes back to New York and leaves you behind, then he's not the guy for you. He's way too focused on his classes and Vogue.Com."

Blaine shook his head and then resumed driving when the light turned green. "You know something, you're a lot nicer when you're drunk." He rolled his eyes and shook his head when Sebastian grumbled a few choice words about how being nice was for suckers. "Your aversion to being nice is a big part of why you scare off men. They want to get to know you, try to date you and you pull out lines about sex and partying and act cocky all of the time and for a lot of men, it's a turn off. Not every guy wants to go out and party. Some just want to find love and a lasting relationship."

Sebastian turned and gave Blaine a look. "Love is for suckers, plain and simple. It's not real and no one rides off into the sunset and lives happily ever after. I thought you figured that out when you fell off the pedestal Hummel had you on. No one is together forever. There's only here and now, and people who fuck up and make mistakes. The best you should hope for is a flawed person who loves you... like me.."

Blaine pulled up in front of Sebastian's house and as he turned to reply to the other man's words, the words died on his lips when he saw that Sebastian had passed out. He sighed softly and turned off the engine and unbuckled and got out of the car. Blaine went around to the passenger side and searched Sebastian's pockets for the keys, then went to unlock the front door, before going back to the car and then bringing the other man inside. 

Unsure what to do, Blaine set Sebastian up on the couch and went into his friend's bedroom and got a pillow and two blankets. He covered Sebastian with one blanket and then got a trash can and set it beside the couch in case Sebastian needed to throw up. After several minutes of trying to decide what to do next, Blaine decided that he should probably stay and make sure that Sebastian didn't choke on his own vomit.

He pushed aside the nagging thoughts that it wasn't a good idea to stay, or how upset Kurt would be when he found out. Tonight Blaine wanted to be there for his friend, and he would. Sebastian didn't have anyone who really cared about him and Blaine knew all too well what that felt like, how lonely it was.

He laid down on the floor for a moment, before getting up again and moving over to the phone to call Kurt. His fiance's phone rang a few times and when the other man answered Blaine sighed and said, "Kurt, the wedding's off.."

The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them, and Blaine was surprised as he said them even though he knew they were true. They couldn't go through with the wedding when he was having feelings for not only his fiancé, but for another man as well. He glanced over Sebastian's sleeping form on the couch and thought, _'how do I choose?'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of how Blaine and Sebastian found each other. Or, the story where Seblaine beats out Klaine. Warning: Contains SLASH.

Blaine jumped at Kurt's shout. "WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE WEDDING'S OFF? WHAT'S GOING ON, BLAINE? WHERE ARE YOU?" He jerked the phone away from his ear and stared at it, then rubbed a hand over his face as he tried to decide how to explain everything he was feeling. Blaine waited to speak until Kurt had finished yelling.

"Kurt, calm down please. I know we have a lot to talk about and we will. I just wanted to let you know that I'm at Sebastian's house and I'll be home in a few hours. I want to make sure that he's okay." He cringed as he waited for what his fiancé was going to say, and when Kurt spoke again his voice was soft this time.

"Are you really telling me this on the morning of our wedding? We've been together for 5 years, Blaine! Now you're saying that you don't want to marry me? You're the one who proposed!" Kurt reminded him, which made Blaine sigh because it was true. He listened as the other man kept yelling and after a few minutes, finally spoke up.

"Kurt -" Blaine was cut off by the sound of movement from the couch and Sebastian throwing up and cursing. "Look, I have to go. We'll talk later, Sebastian needs me." He hung up before Kurt could reply, and quickly grabbed Sebastian's arm and dragged him to the bathroom, making the other man lean over the toilet so that he could continue getting sick.

"You're okay," he said as he rubbed Sebastian's back. Sebastian was sick for several more minutes and then finally collapsed on the floor and sighed. "Do you think you're done getting sick for now?" Blaine asked, and let out a relieved sound when Sebastian shrugged and then nodded. "Okay, you stay here and I'll go clean the living room and the trash can. Yell if you need me and I'll come and help you," Blaine told him.

When Sebastian nodded again, Blaine quickly left the bathroom and went to clean up the living room. He finished half an hour later and went back into the bathroom to check on Sebastian, and was relieved to find the other man asleep on the floor. After several moments of hesitation, Blaine woke Sebastian up and helped him into the shower. "You need a shower. You smell like puke," he told the other man.

Sebastian nodded. "Help me, Killer. I won't even make any crude remarks. Just stay nearby so that I don't drown." When Blaine nodded, he let the shorter man undress him and didn't even crack one remark about his nudity. Several moments later, Sebastian got into the shower with Blaine's help. "I think I'm gonna be sick again," he said and puked again.

Blaine groaned and then quickly stripped down out of his own clothes. "If you say a word about this to anyone, I'll kick your ass, got it?" He asked Sebastian as he got into the shower and cleaned the puke, and then helped his friend stay upright and shower. Blaine winced when the other man laughed and held onto him tightly.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Killer. Besides, who would believe me? You're the Golden Boy. No one would believe you would get naked with me, not to take care of me, or for any fun reasons, either." Sebastian relaxed and started to feel better as the water rained down over both of them. "You know something, I think you've got the magic touch. I'm starting to feel better already."

Blaine finished helping Sebastian shower and before long, both of them got out and he got them some clothes to change into. After making sure everything was taken care of and cleaned, the two of them went and sat back down on the couch. Blaine turned on a movie and then looked at Sebastian. "I'm putting on a musical. And since I just cleaned your puke and gave you a shower, you don't get to bitch about it."

Sebastian gave Blaine a weak smirk. "I wouldn't dream of it. Wouldn't wanna piss you off, or you'd leave me alone and I can't have that." He laughed weakly when Blaine rolled his eyes and turned back to the movie, turning it loud enough to drown him out. "Make yourself comfortable, Killer.." He mumbled and relaxed beside Blaine, pleased to have the other man to himself without interruptions.

An hour passed and then Sebastian looked at Blaine and said, "So, what did Hummel say when you called him?" At Blaine's surprised look, he made a face. "I'm not stupid, I know you called Hummel and told him that you were with me. So, what did he say?" Sebastian couldn't keep the curiosity out of his voice. He tried to act calm, though he was dying to know Kurt's reaction to Blaine being here with him.

Blaine glared at his friend. "I told Kurt that the wedding's off and that he and I need to talk. He did a little shouting and then I told him that I had to go because you were getting sick. So, we didn't get to talk much. Needless to say, I'm sure he's pretty angry and I don't blame him. I can't help how I feel, though." Blaine said and looked worried.

It took everything in Sebastian not to start gloating, but he held it in. "Oh? You called the wedding off? Why? Is there someone else? I mean, really Blaine. Didn't you learn your lesson with that Eli guy? Kurt's gonna freak out on you, you know that right?" It was getting harder and harder with every word, to hide his happiness at the idea of Kurt and Blaine breaking up.

It wasn't that he wanted Blaine to be sad, hurt and alone. It was because Sebastian thought Blaine could do a hell of a lot better than Kurt Hummel and had told the other man so, many times before. He snapped out of his thoughts and turned back to Blaine when his friend looked angry and started to speak again.

"Yes, I called the wedding off. Don't act so surprised. You can't kiss someone or be kissed by someone and not feel anything. You just can't. I felt something when you kissed me, so I called the wedding off. As much as I hate the idea of hurting Kurt again, we shouldn't get married until I figure out what I want."

Blaine thought about Sebastian's other questions. "I don't know if there's someone else," he answered honestly. "I'm not sure how I feel about you, Sebastian. All I know is that half of the time I feel like strangling you, and the other half of the time, I'm really glad you're my friend. As for Eli, why did you have to bring him up? That was a mistake and Kurt and I have finally gotten past it. Yes, I know Kurt's gonna freak out on me and stop looking so gleeful that things are over between Kurt and I."

Sebastian held up his hands in surrender. "Don't bite my head off. It's not my fault that you can't resist how hot and awesome I am. If you had just given into me from the beginning and dumped Hummel sooner, you wouldn't be in this mess. Now, I can't wait to see the fallout from you and Ladyface not getting married," Sebastian said and smirked.

Blaine stayed with Sebastian for another hour and then when he was sure that his friend was feeling better, made an excuse so that he could leave and go home to Kurt. The problem was, Sebastian wasn't wrong. What was he going to do about Kurt? An even bigger problem was that when he had been taking care of Sebastian, it had been difficult for him not to look at the other man and imagine what it would like for them to be together.

As he got into his car and drove over to his and Kurt's place, he wondered what to do. It was official. He loved both Kurt and Sebastian. Blaine groaned. "This is going to get so much worse before it gets better." He said and then straightened his shoulders and got ready to face the music with Kurt. "Here goes nothing..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything you recognize and I make no money for writing this story.

Chapter Four - 671 words:

As soon as Blaine walked through the door, the shouting started. "ARE KIDDING ME? SEBASTIAN? SEBASTIAN OF ALL PEOPLE?! Why are you doing this to us, Blaine? Didn't you learn your lesson when you cheated on me with Eli?"

Blaine sighed at once again being reminded of his one night stand with Eli. "LooK Kurt, that's been over for a long time. Can't we just move on and forget about it? I'm not interested in Eli and haven't seen him since that night."

He paused, took a breath and continued to speak. "We need to call off the wedding. There's something that we need to talk about and it's going to have some serious consequences for our relationship."

Kurt, with his arms folded across his chest and his jaw clenched, stared at Blaine. He looked ready for a fight. "You said that the wedding was off, that's it. No explanations or anything. What the hell is going on?"

Blaine swallowed and then forced himself to meet his fiance's eyes. "I'm in love with Sebastian..." The words cut off as Kurt's jaw worked in anger.

He glared at Blaine. "Our wedding is in less than an hour, and you're telling me this now? What the hell are you gonna tell everyone? Our friend's and family are on their way here for our wedding for God's sakes, Blaine!"

Blaine nodded. "I know, and I would do anything to change the way I feel, but I can't. I'm sorry but I can't help being in love with both you and Sebastian.." He said, ducking his head guiltily.

Kurt forced himself to take calming breaths, and to keep from saying things he knew he would regret. After a few moments, he finally spoke. "You're doing it. If you're gonna be an asshole and dump me on our wedding day, then you're gonna be the one to explain it to our friend's and families."

He walked into the bedroom and grabbed his keys. Then Kurt glared at Blaine once more and walked out the front door, a loud slam heard behind him.

Blaine ran a hand over his face and did the only thing he could think to do, which was to call Sebastian. "I'm such an asshole," he mumbled into his phone a few minutes later.

At Sebastian's chuckle, Blaine winced. "You know it had to be done. Now, do you want me to come over and help? I have pot. Getting stoned before breaking the news to a big crowd will help."

Blaine sighed and then nodded. "I've never done drugs before and I'm not sure if I want to start doing them now, Sebastian." He said and walked into the bedroom to change his clothes.

"Blaine, in an hour you're gonna be telling one thousand people that you're not marrying Hummel. Trust me, you'll need all the courage you can get."

Blaine heard the sound of a dial tone and muttered a profanity under his breath. He quickly got some clothes out, not the clothes he had planing to wear to marry Kurt, but some jeans and a T-shirt, no tie.

Then he took off for the bathroom and grabbed a quick shower, hoping the water would help to clear his head a little. A few moments later, Blaine slipped in the shower at the sound of Sebastian's voice already in the house.

"Anderson, what the hell are you doing? Get your ass out here so we can smoke! This weed isn't gonna smoke itself!" Sebastian yelled from the living room.

Blaine quickly finished his shower, got out and got dressed, then went to meet Sebastian in the living room. "Breaking and entering is a crime, you know." He reminded the other man.

Sebastian smirked. "I'm not worried about you turning me in. You'll be too busy being stoned and laughing at floating dust particles," he said and then laughed.

Blaine shook his head and winced when Sebastian lit the joint and then held it out to him. He paused, met the other man's eye and then said, "Oh, what the hell, why not?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five - 760 words

An hour later, Blaine was giggling and telling Sebastian that the sky was blue as they walked into the hall where the wedding was supposed to be. "You know, I've always wanted to have a threesome with you and Kurt," Blaine said and laughed, the sound loud enough to carry across the building.

As Sebastian and Blaine entered the hall, heads turned in their direction and Sebastian put on his usual carefree attitude so no one would be able to tell just how nervous he was. "We're here, let's get this over with and then get the fuck out of here."

Blaine laughed, still caught up in his thoughts. "I'm serious, the idea of you fucking Kurt while he's blowing me is so damn hot.." The words trailed off on his lips as he noticed everyone staring at them, especially his parents and Kurt's parents, and their brothers. "Oh shit," he mumbled and rubbed his neck, before he laughed again.

"Oh yeah, the wedding's off and Sebastian and I are gonna go fuck. And I'm high as hell, but I don't care for once," Blaine said and giggled. He didn't see his brother and Finn storming toward him, but Sebastian did.

"Come on Killer, let's get the hell out of here before they get their hands on you and kill you." Sebastian said, though there was a smirk on his lips as he dragged Blaine away. He had to force himself not to laugh at the surprised gasps that were heard, and the mumblings about what was going on with Blaine, as they left.

"Damn, you really get a case of verbal diarrhea when you're high, Anderson." Sebastian said as they got into the car and he drove them back to his place. "It's a good thing I was with you before you said something you'd really regret," He said and smirked when Blaine laughed and swatted at the air.

They arrived at Sebastian's place 20 minutes later and he once more manhandled Blaine out of the car, and inside. He unlocked the door and led Blaine to the kitchen as his friend started to speak.

"I'm so fucking hungry, and horny. Do you think it's because I'm high?" Blaine asked and Sebastian laughed out loud at the words that were coming out of the other man's mouth.

"What I think, is that I'm never letting you into my stash again, unless it's for the entertainment value, because the shit you've been saying since you got stoned, is hilarious."

He began to root through the pantry a few moments later, and pulled out four big bags of chips. Then Sebastian pulled out some huge bowls and poured the bags into them, mixing the different kinds of chips in the bowls.

Blaine didn't waste any time coming over and scooping chips out of the bowls and eating like a pig. "Shit, I'm so hungry. Is this what it's like to have the munchies?" He asked, which made Sebastian choke on a sip of Dr. Pepper he had just taken as he laughed.

As they were sitting in the kitchen eating chips, Blaine's cell phone that had been tossed on the counter at one point, started to ring, though Blaine didn't seem to hear it, or he didn't care.

It continued to ring and Sebastian got up, curious as to who was calling. He smirked at the sight of Kurt's name and answered. "Hey gayface, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Sebastian asked and waited for the bitching he knew was about to happen.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO BLAINE? MY DAD, MY BROTHER AND OTHER MEMBERS OF MY FAMILY HAVE BEEN CALLING ME FOR THE LAST 20 MINUTES, SAYING BLAINE IS HIGH? WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HIM?" Kurt demanded.

Sebastian laughed. "You should have been there, ladyface. He was killing them with humor and a bit of truth. The looks on everyone's faces will humor me for months," he told the other man who he could practically feel was seething. “Anyway, Blaine’s got the munchies, gotta go, bye now!” He said and hung up, as Kurt yelled at him on the other end.

He wasn’t worried about Kurt anymore. After he hung up, Sebastian turned his attention back on Blaine, who had just finished drinking a full gallon of water by himself in the space of a few minutes. “Holy shit, Blaine! Come on, let’s go watch a movie before you puke all over.” He said and tugged the other man out of the kitchen and into the living room, where he turned a movie on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for reading!


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six - 719 words

The following morning Blaine didn't want to move. He cautiously opened his eyes and looked around, realizing that he was on Sebastian's couch and that the other man was nowhere to be seen. His head was pounding and so he closed his eyes and took a few breaths, then opened them once more.

Blaine's eyes landed on a sleeping bag on the floor and before he could really think about what that meant, he heard cursing coming from the kitchen. He pushed aside the blanket that Sebastian had covered him with and then headed to the kitchen to see what had his friend so annoyed so early.

"Having trouble?" He asked and entered the kitchen a few moments later. Blaine smiled when he caught his friend's eye. "I'm surprised you actually know how to cook," he admitted and smirked like Sebastian usually did. When his friend rolled his eyes, Blaine just laughed and went take a seat at the table.

When Sebastian looked up from where he was making pancakes for breakfast, he rolled his eyes at Blaine's words and then finished the food. "You know, you're in a pretty good mood for a guy who broke his ex-fiance's heart yesterday and surprised and pissed off numerous family members, too."

The look on Blaine's face would have usually made Sebastian laugh if it had been on someone else's face. The fact that it wasn't, that the look was on Blaine's, actually made Sebastian a little worried. Not that he'd ever admit it out loud. "You're not having second thoughts, are you?" Sebastian asked.

Blaine shook his head. "No, I'm not. I'm just worried about how much of an ass I made of myself yesterday. I'm never doing pot again, so don't offer me any again, okay?" When Sebastian rolled his eyes at his declaration, Blaine sighed loudly. "I'm serious. Doing drugs only ever leads to trouble."

Sebastian turned off the stove and began to serve the food. He was silent for several seconds and then turned to Blaine, once he was seated. "You can't worry about being an ass. You have to do what's right for you, and marrying someone because you're afraid to lose them, isn't a good enough reason to get married."

Blaine nodded as he began to eat his pancakes. "Yeah, yeah. From what I remember of last night before I passed out, you were saying the exact same thing." When Sebastian started to speak, Blaine cut him off. "I'm not saying that you're wrong. I'm just saying that it felt right at the time."

Sebastian was quiet as he ate his pancakes. When he finished, he pushed the plate aside and turned to face Blaine. "What are you gonna do now? You and Ladyface are going to have to talk, and if you're not careful, you'll fall into the same trap as before. I could be there if you need backup."

Blaine swallowed his food and then shook his head. "No thanks. I need to talk to Kurt and it's gonna be long, messy and really emotional. You and I both know that you're not a fan of emotional talks. Thanks for the offer, but I don't want to make things more uncomfortable than they already will be."

Sebastian took both of their plates and got up and began to wash the dishes once they were both done eating. "You're right. You go and talk to ladyface, and I'll get a room set up for you so that you'll have a place to stay after your talk. Call me if you change your mind, or if you need me to get a truck to bring your stuff over here."

Blaine nodded and got up from the table. "I'll let you know." He walked over to his phone and picked it up and slipped it into his pocket. "I'm gonna shower, talk to Kurt, and then call you and let you know what's  
going on." He paused at the door. "Sebastian? Thanks for being a good friend."

Sebastian turned toward his friend and smiled. "What can I say, Killer? You're hot, and out of all the ninnies you and your ex are friend's with, you're the only person I can stand to be around without wanting to claw my eyes out or rip my ears off." After he spoke, he turned back to the dishes as Blaine left.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven - words: 673

Blaine was nervous as he drove to his and Kurt's place. He took a few breaths to calm himself and then used his keys and walked inside. He closed the door and then went into the living room.

Kurt looked up when Blaine walked in. "I've been packing your things. I was gonna throw everything on the front lawn, but decided not to at the last minute. It seemed like the right thing to do, but I figured you would think I was being overdramatic."

Blaine sat down in the recliner and sighed. "I'm glad you didn't toss my stuff out, and I'm sorry that things have gotten to messed up between us. I just don't know what to do anymore. You know that things between Sebastian and I have always been a little weird."

Kurt nodded. "Blaine, I know I'm gonna regret saying this but I'm letting you go. I'm breaking up with you. You're obviously attracted to Sebastian, though I don't know why. You need to test it out. Go on a date with Sebastian, maybe even a few dates and see how you feel. If you're still in love with me after that, then we can start over."

Blaine didn't know how to reply at first. He sat there and listened as Kurt spoke and when the other man was through speaking, he began to speak. "I'm gonna be honest with you, Kurt. I'm in love with both you and Sebastian and if he and I go on a few dates, my feelings for him are only going to get stronger."

Kurt nodded. "Well then, you can finish putting the last of your things in the truck I rented that's parked in the back yard." He paused. "I'm gonna miss you, Blaine. You've been one of my best friends for the last several years."

Blaine sighed softly and both of them got up. The two of them hugged, and Blaine took his copy of their key and gave it to Kurt. "I'll miss you too, Kurt. I hope we can try and be friends again, and talk soon."

Kurt shrugged. "Don't worry about it. Just take your time figuring out your feelings." He watched as Blaine walked into their bedroom and got the last of his boxes. A few tears fell from his eyes as Kurt watched Blaine walk out the door of what was once their home, one final time.

Blaine packed the last box into the back of the moving truck. He closed the back of the truck and walked around to the front, pausing beside the door. His eyes lingered for several moments on the closed blinds, then he sighed softly and got into the truck.

Thirty minutes later, he pulled up in front of Sebastian's house. Blaine turned off the truck, got out and locked it up, and walked up to the door and knocked. When Sebastian opened the door, Blaine asked the other man to help him unpack his things.

Sebastian nodded and together the two of them spent the next three hours getting Blaine's boxes out of the truck and set up in the guest bedroom. Once that was done, they returned the truck and went back to the house in Sebastian's car.

"So, tell me what happened." Sebastian said an hour later, concerned for his friend. They had gone out and gotten Chinese food for dinner and the two of them were sitting in the living room, eating dinner together.

"We talked, and basically Kurt broke up with me. He said that you and I should go on a few dates so that I can figure out my feelings," Blaine said quietly. He was starting to tear up as it hit him, that he and Kurt were no longer together.

Sebastian was silent for a moment, then set his food and Blaine's down, and took the other man into his arms. "It's okay, go ahead and let it out. If you need to cry, yell, throw something, it's okay." The two of them stayed that way for a while, Blaine clinging to Sebastian like a lifeline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for reading and review!

Chapter 8 - words: 822

The following morning, Sebastian was in the kitchen making coffee when Blaine shuffled in. One glance at the other man's unruly curls would usually have him daydreaming about pulling on them during sex, but not today. 

The dejected look on Blaine's face was enough to keep Sebastian from remarking on what a loser Hummel was, and how Blaine was better off without him. That didn't stop Sebastian from thinking it, though.

Apparently his thoughts must have shown on his face, for Blaine sighed and gave him a displeased look, as he drank his coffee. "You don't have to look so smug. It's way too early for you to be celebrating your victory," he told him.

Sebastian looked offended. "Prancy Smurf more than likely spent the whole night crying his eyes out because his 'one true love' dumped him for another guy. For ME, of all people. You bet your ass I'm celebrating," he said and raised a glass of Scotch. "And don't give me that look, not after last night. Besides, it's 5 o'clock somewhere," Sebastian said and drained the glass.

The look Blaine gave him would have made another man cower, but not Sebastian Smythe. He was made of sterner stuff and didn't give a fuck if some hot piece of ass disapproved of something he did. Then again, this was Blaine and not some random trick he had picked up at a bar.

There was just something about the hazel-eyed midget that made Sebastian want to believe he could be a better person. If not for himself, then for Blaine. As those thoughts seemed to take hold in his mind, Sebastian shook them off and got up. He walked over to the sink and set his glass down.

After a moment, he turned to face Blaine. "Get some coffee and then get your shoes. We're going for a run and then I'll bring you to my private gym. Don't bother bitching and telling me what you don't want to, that you're fine. This isn't about you. It's about me, like it always is. I can't be seen around town with someone who looks like one of those Teletubbies."

The words were meant to spark annoyance and maybe even anger on Blaine's part and when it did, Sebastian pursed his lips together to keep from smirking at the pissed off look on the other man's face. Blaine was so predictable, but that was okay. Sebastian liked that about him. "So? Go get your shit so we can go for our run, and to the gym."

Blaine finished his coffee and then met Sebastian's eyes head-on. "I know what you're doing. You're using your ego to annoy and distract me, and it's working." He hated to admit it, especially to Sebastian, but the other man knew him well enough to know what he was thinking, anyway. Blaine got up and set his own cup in the sink and went to get his shoes.

It wasn't long before they left Sebastian's house and went for their run. Blaine had no trouble keeping up with his friend for the first 5 miles, but when Sebastian kept going without seeming to slow down or break a sweat, Blaine gave up and just followed behind at a slower pace. He jumped and swatted Sebastian away, when his friend realized he had fallen behind, jogged around the next block and came up behind him, grabbing his shoulder.

"Sebastian, you ass!" Blaine complained as the other man started laughing and took off running again. When they reached the gym, Blaine wasn't sure where to start. It had been a while since he had done anything resembling exercising. He felt more than heard Sebastian walk up beside him. "I have no idea where to start," Blaine told him and glanced around the gym.

Sebastian grinned and led Blaine inside. "I have a few ideas that would help you burn calories and we could both have fun doing it." He laughed when Blaine rolled his eyes at his flirting. Then he slid an arm around the other man's waist. "Relax, midget. I'm just teasing. Or am I? You know I'm obsessed with your ass. It's one of the best I've ever seen."

They approached the front desk and then headed to workout. Sebastian explained where exits, bathroom's, food courts and the locker room was. Then he headed over to a weight bench, sat down and prepared a set of weights for him to use. Sebastian glanced up and nodded in satisfaction when he found the other man on a treadmill, lost in his thoughts and running. Glad that the gym had been a good idea. 

Sebastian turned away from Blaine, and back to his own workout. "It'll take some time, but you'll forget about gayface soon. You're strong and you're close to figuring out what you want. It'll just take time." The words were mumbled, because Sebastian didn't want anyone to hear that he actually gave a shit about someone besides himself.


	9. Chapter 9

Warning: This chapter is a crossover featuring Barry Allen from The Flash tv show on the CW. There will be more crossover chapters in the future as Sebastian comes to terms with knowing he has a twin brother.

Chapter Nine - words: 1,360

A few hours later, Sebastian finished his workout. He set his weights down and then went to get Blaine. "Hey Killer, it's time to go. We need to get cleaned up and then I'll take you out to dinner. After that, who knows? Maybe I'll convince you to play a game of, 'Show me yours, I'll show you mine..' " Sebastian said and smirked.

Blaine groaned at the other man's obvious flirting. "You never quit, do you?" He asked and shook his head, laughing. He slowed the treadmill down to a stop and then stepped off of it. Blaine followed Sebastian out of the gym. The two of them walked home so they could clean up.

Half an hour later, they had both showered and cleaned up and changed into some nicer clothes. Sebastian wore a pair of black slacks with a short sleeve white button down shirt and a pair of black suede casual loafers. He checked his clothes in the mirror and made sure nothing was wrinkled or torn.

Blaine wore a pair of blue jeans, with a white short sleeve v-neck shirt, and a pair of white sneakers. His hair wasn't gelled back for the first time in a long time and his curls, wild and untamed, always made Sebastian smile. Which he did, once he left his bedroom and walked into Blaine's bedroom and found the other man slipping on a leather jacket over his white shirt.

"Ready to go?" Sebastian asked as he walked up behind Blaine. He walked back to his own room, grabbed his wallet and walked over to the front door to wait for Blaine. It wasn't long before the other man joined him. His eyes drank in the sight before him, unable to get enough of the other man.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Blaine said and a few moments later they were walking out the door. Right as Sebastian locked the door, Blaine spotted a car pulling into the driveway, effectively blocking them from leaving. "Sebastian, we can't leave." Blaine said as he watched the person park at the end of the driveway and then take their seat belt off. He heard Sebastian mumble a few choice words, and then turned to see him unlock the door again.

Once the door was unlocked, Sebastian turned to Blaine. "Go inside and relax for a few minutes. I'll see what this guy wants." When Blaine nodded and headed back inside, Sebastian waited until the door was closed, and then he took his keys out of the lock and walked down the driveway, toward the stranger's car.

He tapped on the window, and then stepped back when the door opened instead, the man got out, and Sebastian saw a face that looked exactly like his own. "Who the hell are you?" He asked, giving the guy a once-over. Sebastian eyed the other man suspiciously and waited for his answer.

"I'm Barry Allen. You're Sebastian Smythe, right?" The man, Barry apparently, stuck his hand out and Sebastian, who had had manners drilled into him from a young age, immediately replied in kind, and the two of them shook hands. They stood there and stared at each other in silence for several moments.

"So, Barry, what are you doing here?" Sebastian asked and he glanced back at the house, making sure that Blaine was inside and would be safe if this turned into something nasty. He turned back to Barry a few moments later and gave the other man his full attention, wanting to get this over with.

Barry turned back to his car and opened the door once more. He pulled out a file, got out of the car again and handed the file to Sebastian. "I know this is going to seem weird, but we're brothers. Twins, actually. We were separated at birth and yes, I know how cliched that sounds, but it's true."

Sebastian stared at Barry, unamused. He accepted the file when the other man handed it to him, and he flipped it open, browsing the contents of the first few pages. Then Sebastian closed the file. "Look, I don't have time for this, I'm about to leave. Come back another time."

Barry nodded at Sebastian's words and got back into his car. "My number's are on the last page of the file. It has my cell phone number, my home phone number, and my extension at Central City PD in Illinois. You can call my cell phone any time and I'll answer. I know that this has to be weird for you. It was nice to meet you."

Sebastian nodded as he listened to Barry speak. "I'll look through the file tonight and we'll talk soon. It was nice to meet you, too." He watched as Barry got back into his car and left. Then he sighed softly and walked up the driveway once more and back into the house. He set the file on the coffee table in the living room and turned to Blaine. "Let's get the hell out of here before we get interrupted again." At Blaine's nod, the two of them walked out of the house, Sebastian closing and locking the door behind them.

They got into Sebastian's car and he drove them to the most fancy and expensive restaurant in town. Once they had parked, the two of them went inside and got a booth in the back. A waiter showed up and gave them menus, which both men browsed for several moments, before placing their orders. Once the waiter was gone with their menus and orders, Sebastian turned to Blaine. "How are you holding up? Have you called your brother back yet? I ask because he must have gotten my number from one of our traitorous friends at Dalton, and he's been texting me nonstop, trying to get me to make you call him."

Blaine shrugged. "I'm alright. I'm just trying to adjust to how differently my life's turning out to be. I never expected this to happen. I was so sure of my feelings for Kurt and then suddenly I wasn't. I've always felt a little something more for you, but I never let myself think about it or act on it. Then you kissed me and the wedding was set to happen, and I just couldn't marry Kurt."

They spent the next two hours talking about the non-wedding, about Barry showing up out of the blue and claiming to be Sebastian's brother, and eating and then they decided to go back to the house. Sebastian paid for their dinner and then they got back into his car and drove back to the house. Once they got home, he paused after closing and locking the door behind them once more.

"There's been something I've wanted to do for a long time.." Sebastian dipped his head and pressed his lips ever so gently against Blaine's. When the other man didn't pull away or protest, he slowly slipped his tongue into the shorter man's mouth. They made out for several moments, until Blaine pulled away.

They stared at each other for several moments, until a small smile curved up Sebastian's lips. "I knew that kissing you would be perfect and it was. But Killer, don't let the compliment go to your head. I'm the one with the big ego, and you're my boytoy.." He teased and smirked.

Blaine laughed at Sebastian's words and took a seat on the couch. He sighed softly. "I should probably call Cooper and let him get the yelling over with." He got back up a moment later. "And you, you should go through that file and figure out if you want to get to know Barry."

Sebastian made a face at Blaine's words, but nodded. "Yeah, you're right. I'll read the file and then call my lawyers in the morning and have them look into this. I don't know what to think. If Barry's right, then my parents aren't really my parents and they adopted me. I'm not Sebastian Smythe anymore and now I don't know who I am.." With those words, Sebastian took the file and walked off to his room, so he could read the file alone and so Blaine could call his brother.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Blaine and Sebastian have been best friends since S3 of Glee, when Sebastian and Blaine were both 16. They're now both 27, as is Barry. Sebastian and Blaine have been friends for 12 years.

Chapter Ten - words: 2,010

Three days later found Sebastian alone in the house since Blaine was at work. He was irritated that his friend had gone back to work, but knew it was irrational. It was actually past time that Blaine had gone back to work, especially since he wasn't going to marry Kurt anymore, which was something Sebastian was thankful to hear.

That small fact made Sebastian smile, and managed to push away his annoyance at Blaine not being there for him. He had just spent the last three days talking to his lawyer's, his parents, and Barry, and it was true. He and Barry were twins. Identical twins, at that and he wasn't sure how to handle learning that.

It was like looking in a funhouse mirror and Sebastian didn't know how he felt about that. He had texted Barry that morning, asking if they could get together this weekend and hang out. Barry had agreed, so now they had plans, instead of what Sebastian planned to do, which had been to spend the weekend being pissed off that Blaine would be in LA with Cooper.

Sebastian and Barry had a lot to talk about and he wanted to get the whole gay thing out of the way. He didn't want there to be any issues when things between himself and Blaine started to take off. He also didn't want to have to ditch Barry, but he would do so in a heartbeat if his brother ended up being a homophobic ass. 

Sebastian refused to subject Blaine to that, so he would make sure Barry understood what was what. With a sigh, he turned on the TV and channel surfed, but found nothing interesting on. He eventually turned the TV off once more, got up and left the living room and went into his room.

He laid down on his bed and grabbed the book he had been reading for the last two days off the bedside table. Sebastian got comfortable in his bed, but after a few minutes, tossed the book back onto the table, as he couldn't focus on it. He would never admit it to anyone, not even Blaine, but he was worried about how things would go with Barry.

He had talked it over with his adoptive parents and had decided to take a month off from his father's law firm where he worked, to sort out his feelings about everything. It was why he currently spent so much time at home. The sound of a knock at the door made Sebastian groan as he got up from his bed once more and walked into the living room and answered the door. 

He chuckled slightly upon seeing Barry after he opened the door. "Not one for patience, are you?" Sebastian asked as he smirked and stepped back, which allowed Barry to enter the house. "Alright, have a seat. Want some wine? A beer? Oh, and don't bother with a lecture. That's Blaine's job when he's home, but thankfully he's at work. I'd usually be at work, too, but I'm taking some time off."

Barry took a seat a few moments later and turned to face his brother. "No thanks, to the wine or beer. Also, I know I said I'd give you some time to get used to things and I will. I just, I didn't know if you'd end up blowing me off and I didn't want to just wait and see if that's what would happen. I want to get to know you, and let you get to know me. I want you to also get to know my wife, Iris, and my foster father and father-in-law, Joe. I want a chance for us to be friends, to be each other's family."

Sebastian sat there in silence and let Barry talk. Personally, he agreed with all of what his brother said and wanted, but he knew it wouldn't be that easy. They didn't know each other. They had been apart for 27 years and now this was their chance to be in each other's lives. After several moments, he spoke. 

"There's something we need to talk about and depending on how it goes, that will set the tone for if we'll be in each other's lives," He said and took a few breaths before he continued. "As you know, I don't live here alone. I live with another man, Blaine. What you don't know is that he's been my best friend for 12 years and he's recently broken his engagement to one of the gayest men on the planet, and he and I are in the process of trying to figure things out between us. We've kissed, but haven't hooked up yet."

Barry nodded as he listened to Sebastian. When he was sure that his brother was done speaking, he smiled. "I can understand your need to be protective of yourself and of Blaine. You don't have to worry. My boss at the CCPD is gay and he and his partner are great guys. So, I don't have any issues with you and Blaine. Who knows? Maybe over the next few months as you and I get to know each other, maybe you and Blaine and Iris and I could double date or something."

Sebastian stared at Barry for several moments and then shrugged. "We'll see. I don't handle change well, and I don't know if I want to subject Blaine to a night filled with breeders, you understand. No offense meant," he said with a smirk on his face. He wanted to see how Barry would handle the slight dig he had made at him.

Barry just shrugged. "Alright. Why don't you take some time to think about it and we'll keep getting to know each other? When Blaine gets back from work, you guys can talk about it and we'll go from there." He rubbed a hand on the back of his neck, not sure if things were going well with Sebastian or not.

The two of them talked for a few hours and then Barry glanced at his watch. "I hate to cut this short, but I need to get back to Central City. I'm sure Iris and Joe are wondering where I am. I didn't tell them that I was coming to see you. It's not a secret or anything, I just decided at the last minute." As Barry got up and he and Sebastian walked over to the door, Barry's phone went off and he smiled as he checked it. 

"That's Iris. She wants to know when I'll be home. I'll text her back and let her know that I'm on my way and that you and I got to spend a few hours as we hung out and talked." When Sebastian nodded and unlocked and opened the door, Barry quickly finished his text to Iris and then waved goodbye to his brother. "I'll call you tomorrow, if that's okay." At Sebastian's second nod, Barry nodded back, got into his car and then drove off.

Sebastian walked back into the house, closed and locked the door and then went to start dinner for himself and Blaine. He still had a lot to think about, and now he had even more to think about, after the afternoon he had spent with Barry. The other man's perky and positive demeanor wasn't something that Sebastian was used to, even after living with Blaine for the last little while.

He was lost in his thoughts and completely unaware how much time had passed until he felt a hand on his shoulder, which made him jump. Sebastian shook his thoughts away and watched as Blaine picked up the oven mits that had been placed there earlier, and opened the oven and took out the pot roast that had been cooking for the last 3 hours.

"Sorry. I guess I got lost in my thoughts and forgot for a moment that the oven was on. It won't happen again. Next time I'll order out and get our favorites. On the bright side, though, at least it didn't burn, or the whole place would smell terrible." Sebastian said and he gave Blaine a small smile.

Blaine laughed and carefully set the pot roast down on one of the burners on top of the stove. He closed the oven door, turned off the oven and then turned back to Sebastian. "So, did you talk to Barry today, or your parents? Or, did you go through more of the file that he gave you? You seem a little out of it," he said concerned.

Sebastian shrugged. "Barry came over today and we spent a few hours together. I told him that you and I weren't just roommates. That we're getting to know each other better and that I hope we eventually become more." He paused for a moment and then admitted, "I told him that we kissed and that you broke your engagement to Kurt. I wanted to get all of that out there in case he ended up being a homophobe and I had to get rid of him."

Blaine nodded and he took one of Sebastian's hands and led him over to the table, so they could both sit down. "I know that you have feelings for me and have since we met. I have feelings for you, too, but I don't know if I should act on them yet. Things between Kurt and I haven't been over for very long and I don't want you to feel like you're a rebound. I really do care about you, and the two kisses we have shared so far, mean something to me."

Sebastian waited until Blaine was finished speaking and then he spoke. "Okay, I respect your decision and I'll work on not pushing things on you until you're ready. On another topic, when do you plan on going to LA to see Cooper? Are you leaving on Friday night or Saturday morning? I ask because Barry and I plan to spend the weekend together and it will be interesting to figure out what things if any, my breeder brother and I have in common."

Blaine laughed. "You really shouldn't call Barry a breeder. I don't think that he'd appreciate it. Just like you or I wouldn't appreciate being called the 'f' word. Just something to keep in mind when you spend time with him from now on. As for my trip to see Cooper, I'll be leaving first thing Friday morning. I've taken a week off so I'll be there Friday, Saturday, Sunday and I'll be back around 1 or 2 in the afternoon on Monday."

Sebastian nodded. "That's fine. I'll just spend some of that time with Barry, and I'll see if any of the Warbler's want to hang out. Wes is in town visiting David, so I might just have them over for the weekend, if that's okay. We have that extra bedroom that's been sitting empty for ages. One of them can use the room and the other can bunk on the couch."

Blaine got up and went to check on the food. Once he was sure it had cooled down enough, he got out plates and began to serve it, along with the rice and veggies that Sebastian had made. "First, thanks for making dinner. It smells amazing and I'm ready to eat and then crash. And second, the idea of you having Wes and David over sounds good. I'm glad you'll be busy while I'm gone. Make sure you tell the guy's hello for me, since I'll be gone by the time they come over."

A few minutes later, the two of them were seated at the table again and had started eating their dinner. When Blaine began to talk about his plans for when he was in LA with Cooper, Sebastian smiled as he listened and asked questions every now and then, but other than that, made sure not to interrupt as he enjoyed listening to Blaine speak. Once they had both eaten and cleaned the kitchen together, they bid each other goodnight and each headed off to their own room to go to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven - words: 3,279

The following day found Sebastian completely bored out of his mind. Blaine had left for LA at midnight and Sebastian had been awake ever since. It was 8 am and he felt just as restless as he had after being woken up at midnight. He had nothing but time to kill and it bothered him. Also, the last several hours had nearly driven him crazy as he tried to find something to do to fill the time.

Finally, Sebastian gave up and got up from his bed and went to grab some clothes, so he could go and take a shower. After he had gotten his clothes and left his room to go down the hall to shower, he paused as he glanced into the kitchen and saw a note from Blaine on the table with his name on it. The idea that Blaine had left a note for him, made Sebastian rush through his shower and quickly get dressed, before he bolted into the kitchen and snatched the note off the table.

_Sebastian,_

_I know that this is probably the worst time for me to leave and go to LA to see Cooper, but it's something I really need to do. I'm not doing this to hurt you, I want you to know that. I'll be back in a few days. I just need to take some time to get my head on straight and Cooper's always been good at getting me to see things rationally, which is something I really need right now._

_I hope you have a good time with Barry, Wes and David, and that you aren't too rude to Barry. We both know you'd never admit it, but you don't want to scare Barry off. So, be nice and try not to freak him out. I'll be home before you know it and then we can sit down and talk and work some more on figuring out this attraction between us. I'll call you tonight, after I get some rest._

_\- B_

Sebastian had a smile on his face as he finished the note that Blaine had left for him. He took the note and walked back into his room with it, where he placed it in the top drawer of his dresser. A few moments later, Sebastian left his room once more and walked back into the kitchen to make his breakfast. He laughed when he saw a note taped to the refrigerator door, telling him to stop what he was doing and open the microwave.

He did what he was told and walked over to the microwave and opened it, amused when he saw that Blaine had made him bacon, eggs and omelettes and that the bacon was placed so that it looked like a smiley face. Sebastian laughed and shook his head as he warmed the food up and then turned the coffee pot on, and went to grab his usual mug.

Once the microwave beeped and his coffee finished, he sat down to enjoy his breakfast and sighed at the sound of the doorbell. "He's supposed to call today, not come over.." Sebastian grumbled as he set down his food and coffee and got up from his chair and walked into the living room. He took a few breaths to calm his temper and opened the door, surprised that it wasn't his brother on the other end.

As it sunk in who was standing before him, he tried to slam the door closed on the two people who stood there, but they were quicker than he was and they pushed him aside and entered the house before he could stop him. "What the fuck are you two doing here this early?" Sebastian asked as he scowled at them. He _wasn't_ pleased to have Wes and David show up at his house without being invited. Well, he wasn't _that_ pissed off at them, but still. They should have called before they came over.

Wes gave Sebastian an amused look as he set his suitcases down beside the door and tried not to laugh as he watched David drape himself over their friend. "We figured we'd drop by and hang out for a few days. I know you know that I'm in town visiting David, so I figured that he and I would just crash at your place. Besides, Blaine called me at an unGodly hour and told us to come over and keep you out of trouble."

Sebastian made a face at that. "He's not even gone a few hours and my favorite midget's already mother henning me from LA." He sighed. "So, how much did he tell you and how do you two plan on keeping me out of trouble? If I remember correctly, the two of you are known at Dalton for being uptight in public, but loose as fuck when the sun goes down." Sebastian laughed at the shocked looks on their faces. 

David placed his own suitcases on the floor next to the door beside the one's that Wes owned. Then he walked over to the couch and took a seat on it, and then he motioned for Sebastian and Wes to join him. "Look, Blaine didn't tell us everything. He just said that you had been dealing with some heavy family stuff for the last few days and that you could use some friendly faces as you try to work through it. Blaine said it wasn't his place to go into detail, so as curious as we were and still are, we didn't ask. We just came over at the time Blaine said to."

Sebastian nodded and took a few minutes to gather his thoughts, before he began to speak. "Last week I found out that my parents weren't really my parents. Well, they are, but they're not." He sighed. "My parents adopted me two days after I was born. My biological parents were told that I had been miscarried and so they took Barry home and never even questioned what they had been told."

He paused to let that sink in and then continued. "Barry found out about me about 5 months ago and had been trying to track me down ever since. Our biological mother died when we were 11, and our biological father died 5 months ago. Before our father died, he told Barry that he had had a bad feeling about what had happened to me, when Barry and I were born. So, Barry spent the last 5 months trying to track me down and eventually did." 

Sebastian got up a moment later. "If I'm gonna keep talking, I'm gonna need a beer for this. And don't give me any crap. This is a lot of shit to deal with, after 27 years of not knowing about any of this." He didn't wait for his friends to react to his words and went into the kitchen, got all of them each two beers and brought them back to the living room, where he handed them out and sat back down.

He set down one of his beers and cracked open the other one, took a huge gulp and then set it down and continued talking. "Okay, so 5 months ago, Barry began to look for me, after he heard our father's deathbed confession, which is just weird, anyway. I mean why wouldn't the guy mention it before he was about to die? But whatever, it doesn't matter anymore. Barry found me through police records. I got arrested for breaking and entering a few times when I was a teenager, and Barry talked to his father-in-law, Joe, and they found me after using a facial recognition software."

Sebastian picked up his beer again and drained the rest of it in a few seconds as Wes and David sat there in stunned silence and took everything in. He finished his first beer and then turned back to his friends. "It's weird, right? I'm not the only one that thinks this? I'd talk more about it to Blaine, but he's gone to LA to spend time with Cooper and to deal with the fallout from the non-wedding to Hummel. So, here I am, talking to you two clowns about it." 

He smirked after he spoke and wasn't surprised when his two friends set their beers down and jumped on him. The three of them wrestled and fell off the couch and onto the floor, all of them falling back into old habits and laughing as they play fought. Eventually they quit wrestling and sat on the floor and laughed. "Wes, I didn't know you had had it in you. I was so sure you'd still be walking around with a stick up your ass, only, and unlike the one at Dalton, this one would be permanent."

When David snickered and moved off of the floor, Sebastian laughed and laid down on the floor for a few minutes to catch his breath and wait to see what Wes would say. When the other man didn't immediately reply, he knew that things had turned serious once more and that Wes and David wouldn't be persuaded from making sure he talked about Barry, and his feelings and all that bullshit. "What do you want to know?" Sebastian asked, knowing it was useless to try and get them to talk about anything else right now.

"What's he like?" David asked as he took a small sip of his own beer. He had been pretty quiet as he listened to Sebastian talk, and now he was curious to find out about his friend's brother and how Sebastian was really handling everything. "Is he like you, sarcastic and a pain in the ass?" David asked and grinned. He laughed when Sebastian threw a sofa pillow at his head, picked the pillow up and tossed it back. "Seriously. One of you is more than enough, you know."

Sebastian made a face at David and rolled his eyes. "No, he's not like me. Which wouldn't be all that bad if he was, I'll have you know. He's a goody-goody. I know that much already. He works for the damn Police Department in Central City, Illinois. He's a forensic scientist and works closely with the cops in Central City. He's married and is already planning double dates for Blaine and I to go on with him and his wife. It's fucking creepy," Sebastian said as he cracked open his second beer and took a drink from it.

He noticed Wes and David share a look and paused mid-drink. Sebastian set his beer down once more and gave them a look. "What now? I saw the look the two of you gave each other, so spit it out and whatever you're going to bitch about, go ahead and get it over with now, so that I don't have to listen to it later." He gave them a look and motioned for them to get on with it already.

Wes nodded and he said, "Maybe we should save the beer for later. It's not even noon yet and you've already downed a beer. We don't think it's a good idea to be drinking so early. Don't get angry at us for saying it, you know it's true. You also know that drinking to try and forget about your problems isn't going to help. They'll still be there waiting for you when you sober up," Wes reminded him gently.

Sebastian nodded and then got up from the floor. He picked up what remained of their beers, left his friends in the living room as he walked back into the kitchen and put the beers in the refrigerator. Then, he picked up his now cold breakfast and tossed it in the trash. Sebastian made a mental note to text Blaine later on and thank him for the breakfast, even though he hadn't gotten to eat it, since Wes and David had descended on him so suddenly. After Sebastian cleaned up the kitchen, he walked back into the living room and asked Wes and David if they wanted a tour of the house, to which they agreed.

An hour later after the three of them had toured the house and gotten Wes and David's bags set up and sleeping arrangements made, David asked if there were any parks nearby and if there were, stated that he thought they should go and play some basketball. His suggestion was met with an enthusiastic nod from Wes, and a grin from Sebastian. The three of them split up and went to change into some comfortable clothes and when they met up again 15 minutes later, they headed for Sebastian's BMW.

Sebastian told them about one park that was 30 minutes away. "It's mainly for kids, but at the back of the park there's a few basketball courts, and not many people go there to play, so there's always one free." They pulled up at the park and got out of the car. Sebastian locked his car and the three of them headed for the basketball courts. They spent a few hours playing basketball and a few other games, eventually tiring themselves out around 3pm, so they decided to go back to the house, clean up and decide what to have for lunch.

After they had showered and changed and had called out for pizza, the three of them were slumped down on the couch watching an action movie and cheering on The Rock's character, who was kicking some bad guy ass. They got an hour into the four hour movie, when there was a knock on the door and Sebastian got up to answer it, more than ready to eat some pizza. He was surprised to open the door and find Barry on his porch, pizza in hand.

"I hope you don't mind. I paid the pizza delivery guy when I pulled up. Do you feel like having some company?" Barry asked as Sebastian stepped back to let him inside. "Oh, sorry. I didn't know you already had some company. I didn't mean to intrude." He said and handed the pizza over to Sebastian and he turned to leave. Barry paused when he felt a hand on his arm and turned to see Sebastian shake his head.

"Don't go, Barry. You should stay, and join us. We're just having lunch and watching some action movies. These are my friend's Wes and David," Sebastian said as he introduced his friends and his brother. "Guys, this is my brother Barry. We had plans to hang out this weekend, though we never actually specified when or where we'd be hanging out," he explained to them. After Barry shook hands and greeted David and Wes, Sebastian motioned for him to sit down. "Sit, eat, enjoy the movie. This is how I bond with people without a lot of talking having to take place," he explained and smirked.

At Sebastian's words, Wes and David both cracked up laughing at his words. "He's so full of crap. Sebastian doesn't like to bond with anyone. Well, except for Blaine," Wes said and David nodded in agreement. He took a bite of pizza, swallowed and turned to Barry. "I hope you're not the kind of person who gets scared off easily, because this guy does his best to shut people out. He's not too good at being nice or getting to know people. It takes a while for him to trust people," Wes said and motioned to Sebastian who had rolled his eyes at his friend's words.

"Fahey, shut up. I know that Anderson's not here, but you don't need to take over his role of trying to be everyone's best friend. Barry will find out what he's gotten himself into soon enough. Besides, we all know I've got baggage, and I'm sure that he has some of his own." Sebastian knew that when Wes shut up at his words, it was because the other man didn't want to tick him off, and he was grateful for it.

Right after Sebastian told Wes to shut up, he apologized and then turned the movie back on. Not much else was said as they watched the movie. The only sounds heard from Sebastian's house was the explosions from the movie, talking in the movie, and cheering coming from all of the men as they cheered on The Rock's character as he blew up the bad guy's house and then kicked his ass.

Once the movie was over, Barry said that he needed to get home to Iris, as Sebastian walked him to the door and then closed and locked the door behind him. Once his brother was gone, Sebastian told Wes and David that he was going to head to his room and give Blaine a call, before going to sleep for the night. "I'll see you guys in the morning. If you need anything, wake me up and let me know." He waved to his friends and then headed into his room. Sebastian flopped down on his bed, grabbed his phone and called Blaine.

"Hey Blaine, I realize that it's 11pm there, and that you're probably asleep, but I just wanted to say that I hope you're having a good time in LA with Cooper. I also can't wait for you to get back to Ohio, because our friends are insane and I had forgotten just how insane they are," Sebastian said and laughed. His message was cut off when there was a click and then he smiled at the sound of a sleepy Blaine who had answered.

"It's 2am in Ohio. Why are you still awake? Are Wes and David keeping you up?" Blaine asked and laughed. He sighed a moment later. "Things between Cooper and I are okay. We had a long talk this afternoon and I explained about my feelings for Kurt and my feelings for you. He basically told me that I should give things with you a shot when I get back and then see how I feel, before I do anything else. So, when I get back in a few days, what do you say to a date? And yes, you have to act romantic and all of that."

Sebastian was quiet for several moments and then when he spoke he said, "You're the only person I'd ever go on a date with, or be romantic with. So, I don't have a problem with that. Though I do have to admit that I'm surprised your brother didn't tell you to just go running back to Hummel." Silence passed between them again and then Sebastian said, "Hey Blaine? Thanks for sending over the Terrible Two. It's not as good as having you here to help me deal with this, but they'll do for now."

Blaine laughed on his end of the line. "You're welcome. I figured you shouldn't be alone while you tried to figure out all this stuff with Barry and your biological family. Anyway, just remember that I'll be home in a few days, and I'll help be there to help you any way I can." He closed his eyes for a moment and then said, "I can't wait to go on our date. I also can't wait to get to know you better, Sebastian."

Sebastian grinned at Blaine's words. "I can't wait either, Killer. Now, I have to go so that I can make sure to get enough sleep so I can deal with those troublemakers in a few hours. Blaine, I'm looking forward to our date. I've never wanted anything more than I've wanted this, more than I've wanted to be with you. Have a good time with your brother and when you get back we'll talk." They both said goodnight and then hung up. Sebastian fell asleep with a smile on his face after talking to Blaine.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve - words: 4,186

Warning! Sex ahead. Rated NC-17, or MA.

The following day, found Blaine and Cooper sprawled across Cooper's couch and in his recliner as the two of them talked about Kurt. Blaine cleared his throat and looked down at his hands. He and Cooper had tried to talk about Kurt once he had arrived, but after a few minutes, Blaine had shied away from the topic. Now, he felt a little more ready to face his brother and approach the subject of Kurt and the non-wedding.

"I called everything off. It was the only thing I could do," Blaine said and he drummed his fingers on the couch. "I didn't feel right about marrying Kurt when I knew for a fact that I've had feelings for Sebastian since I met him. So I called it off and told both Kurt and Sebastian about my feelings for Sebastian. Then I moved out of the house Kurt and I shared, and into Sebastian's house." He sighed. "It's a mess."

Cooper nodded as he listened to his brother speak. "Blainers, I don't envy you in the slightest, kiddo. You've got a tough decision to make and no one, not even I, can help you make it. You have to listen to your heart and then tell the man you love, that you love him. You also have to let the other man down gently and we both know that's not going to go well. So you really need to figure things out, because once you tell them, things will never be the same again."

Blaine rubbed his hands over his face. "I just wish that this wasn't so hard. I've loved Kurt for as long as I can remember, but I also love Sebastian. Why does this have to be so complicated? Why can't I just love one of them and be with them and not have to choose? I hate the idea that I'm going to end up hurting one of them when I make my choice. I hate having to be the bad guy," he mumbled.

Cooper chuckled from his seat on the recliner. "Give it some time. When you're ready, you'll know who and what you want. Though I have a feeling that you already do know, but you're just having a hard time admitting it to yourself and to everyone else. I've seen the way you get when you talk about Sebastian. It's the same way you used to get when you talked about Kurt. You know what you have to do, Blainer.." He said gently. "Deep down inside you know that your choice was already made a long time ago."

Blaine reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone and stared at it. He glanced up at his brother and said, "I haven't even been here a few days and you've already gotten me to admit more than I've ever admitted to anyone else out loud. I'm so glad that you're on my side, Coop. I'm glad that you're not only my brother, but also my friend. I'm sure that I'll need as many friends as I can get, once I tell Kurt that I want to be with Sebastian. I'm sure all my friends are going to ditch me, except for Sebastian. Well, the Warbler's probably won't, thankfully."

After he sat and stared at his phone for several minutes, Blaine pulled up his list of contacts and clicked on Kurt's name. He took a few nervous breaths and waited as Kurt's phone rang and when the other man answered, Blaine swallowed hard. "Kurt, it's Blaine. I know that I shouldn't do this over the phone, but I need to say this now or I might never say it and you deserve nothing but the truth after everything we've been through together," He said and rubbed the back of his neck nervously with his free hand.

"Blaine, what's going on? I got a call from David, who told me that you had gone to LA to see Cooper and didn't bother to tell me. Don't you think that as your fiance, I have a right to know when you leave the state? It's not like I'd tell you not to spend time with your brother, I just don't appreciate being left in the dark. As for you having trouble with what you need to say, don't bother. I know you chose Sebastian, though I don't understand why. Now that that's over with, don't call me again." Kurt hung up a moment later and Blaine sat there stunned.

He hung up, too and turned to his brother. "Things are officially over between Kurt and I. He knew what I was going to say and told me not to call him again. I knew that this was going to happen and now that it has, I only feel regret for hurting Kurt like that. It doesn't change my feelings for Sebastian, but it does make me wish that I had handled all of this in a better way. Now, I just have to tell Sebastian that I've made up my mind when I go back."

Cooper shook his head at his younger brother. "Forget about it, Blaine. I'll just change your flight information and get you a new ticket tomorrow so you can go home and be with Sebastian. I'm glad that I got to see you, and I'm glad that you felt comfortable enough to talk to me about all of this, but we both know you belong at home with Sebastian, where you can see if things between the two of you are going to work out. You can always call me, day or night, you know." Cooper reminded his brother.

Blaine nodded and got up to hug his brother. "Thanks Coop. I'm glad that you and I get along a lot better now, and the same goes for you, you know. If you ever need anything, all you have to do is ask and I'll do it." He got up a moment later. "I'm going to go and re-pack all of my stuff so that I can be ready to go on my new flight tomorrow. I'll see you in a few hours, Coop." Blaine said and he left the living room and went into the guest bedroom where he was staying, and began to pack his stuff.

The rest of the afternoon and night was spent with Blaine and Cooper watching movies, cooking dinner together, and talking about Cooper's upcoming audition for a TV show. They spent time picking on each other and even got in a game of football in Cooper's backyard with a couple of Cooper's friend's and neighbor's, before they returned to the house and settled in for the night. "Hey Cooper, I'm going to grab a shower and then call Sebastian and see what he's been up to. Goodnight. By the way, thanks for having me over and listening to me."

Cooper nodded. "It's no problem, Blaine. You know that I'm here whenever you need me. So you go and do what you need to do and we'll have breakfast in the morning before you go and catch your flight. I'm going to go and change your flight now, and when I'm done, I'm going to show and go to bed early so I won't be exhausted in the morning. Wake me if you need anything, or if you just need to talk some more. You know I don't mind," Cooper said and headed for his room.

Blaine took his time in the shower and let the water rain down on him and cool him down. It felt good to just relax and not worry about anything. He stood under the spray for a long time, his mind a jumbled mess of pictures and memories. Blaine couldn't seem to get the two kisses that he and Sebastian had shared out of his mind and it was because he didn't want to. He couldn't seem to think of anything else but telling Sebastian about his feelings, and kissing the other man again.

Half an hour later, he stepped out of the shower, dried off and changed into some boxers and laid down in the bed in the guest bedroom. Blaine picked up his cell phone one more and this time, called Sebastian. "Hey, I know it's late, but we need to talk. I'll be home in a few hours, but I don't want to wait until then to tell you this. I love you and I want to be with you. I choose you and I hope you still want to be with me, and I'm so sorry for putting you through all of this crap as I tried to figure out my feelings."

Sebastian was silent on his end of the line, though he did do a celebratory fist pump in the air silently, and ignored the look that Wes and David gave each other. "I'm glad you've made your choice and I can't wait to see you, but are you sure that you don't want to stay in LA with Cooper for a few days? I know that you don't get to see him very often and I don't want to take away from your time with him," he said, though part of him hoped that Blaine wouldn't end up changing his mind.

"I'm sure about this," Blaine said as he ran the fingers of his free hand through his unruly curly hair. "I'm sure about what I want and what I want is to be with you. Cooper has a pilot for a TV show tomorrow, so it's better that I just go home, so we can figure out how to start this thing between us. Besides, I don't want to be away from you any longer than necessary." He yawned softly and rubbed his eyes with his free hand. "I hate to cut this short but I should get some sleep and so should you. Goodnight, Sebastian."

Sebastian made a small noise on his end of the line. "You're being sappy, so you definitely need to go to sleep. Make sure you cover up when you dream about me tonight. I don't want you to be too horrified when you wake up with a boner in the morning from dreaming about me, and have to hide it from your brother." When Blaine cursed him out and started to hang up, Sebastian threw his head back and laughed. "Goodnight, Killer. Wes and David are over here making obscene hand gestures and telling me to hang up, but I'll see you soon."

The following morning dawned bright and early and Blaine rubbed his eyes as he yawned and walked into the kitchen. It was way too frickin' early to be up, but he knew that it was time for him to go home and be with Sebastian. So here he was up early to spend a little more time with his brother before he left. "Woah. You look like you haven't slept," he mumbled as he entered the kitchen and saw Cooper standing at the stove and making breakfast for them. "Did you get any sleep?"

Cooper shrugged. "I got a little sleep. I'm usually way too hyper the night before an audition, so it's nothing new for me to deal with. Anyway, enough about me. How are you doing and did you sleep last night? I wanted to go in and check on you a few times during the night, but I didn't want to come off as being too overprotective." He finished making their breakfast and served it up a few moments later, and then joined his younger brother at the table and began to eat as Blaine talked.

Blaine nodded. "I did. I slept the best I've slept in a long time. I feel so relaxed now that I've made my decision about Sebastian and Kurt and now all I need to do is go home to be with the man I love. The only thing left to worry about, is if my friends from McKinley are going to still be my friends when I get back. I'm just worried about all of them feeling like they'll need to take sides between Kurt and I, and that they'll all end up siding with Kurt as he's the injured party, you know?" 

The two of them finished their breakfast and spent a little more time talking and finishing packing up Blaine's stuff. Before either of them were ready for it, Cooper had driven Blaine to the airport and they had hugged goodbye. A little while later, Blaine was on the plane back to Ohio and he was both excited and nervous about it. He and Sebastian were going to be together now. They were really going to do it, and Blaine was worried that he was going to screw everything up.

4 hours later and he was back in Ohio. Blaine grabbed his bags and called a cab, not wanting Sebastian to meet him at the airport. He still needed a few minutes to pull himself together before he saw the other man again. Things were different between them now and Blaine paid the cabbie when they arrived at the house. He got his bags out of the trunk of the cab and then headed up the driveway. A smile curved his lips when the door to the house opened and there Sebastian stood.

"It's about time you got home, Killer." Sebastian said and he quickly walked down the driveway and over to Blaine. He took the other man into his arms and kissed him, which he knew had surprised Blaine, but he didn't care. His boyfriend or partner or whatever they now were, was home and that was all that mattered. As they continued to kiss, the sound of whistles filled the air and Sebastian knew it was Wes and David, and he flipped them off before reluctantly ending the kiss with Blaine.

A few moments later, Sebastian reached for Blaine's bags and took them from him and brushed past Wes and David and went back into the house. He ignored the catcalls from the other men and went to put Blaine's bag in his room, and then walked into the living room to find Blaine seated on the couch with Wes and David on either side of him and questioning him. "Back off, vultures. If he wants to tell you what's going to happen, he will. You don't need to be crowding him."

Blaine smiled at Sebastian's words and then looked at their two friends. "So, I know that you guys came here because I asked, but I was wondering if you would go back to David's house so that Sebastian and I could be alone." His words were met with smirks from both David and Wes, and he watched as the two men nodded and got up and they immediately went to get their bags once more. He didn't know what else to do, so he sat there and watched as David and Wes got ready to leave.

"Of course we'll go. Don't worry about it, Blaine. We know you and Sebastian need some alone time, and we really don't want to be here on the night that you two first hook up," David said and laughed at the shocked look on Blaine's face. "Come on now, Blaine. Don't look so surprised. If Sebastian had known you would be back early, he'd have told us to get lost so you guys could hook up. We're not offended. We're just happy that you guys are finally together."

A few minutes later and Blaine and Sebastian watched as their friends left. Once Wes and David were gone, Sebastian closed the door and turned back to Blaine. "Now that they're gone and I have you alone, maybe we can continue what we had started earlier. What do you say, Killer?" Sebastian took Blaine's hand and led the other man out of the living room and into his bedroom, where he closed the door and motioned for Blaine to sit on the bed, which he did.

Sebastian kicked off his shoes and took off his shirt and pants and tossed them aside like they were nothing. For the first time ever, he didn't care about his appearance. He moved closer to Blaine and resumed kissing him, his hands wandering slowly over the other man's body. At the sound of Blaine's moan, Sebastian smirked and began to remove the shorter man's clothes.

"I'm gonna make you feel good, Killer. I know you probably topped with Hummel, but I don't bottom." Sebastian removed the last of Blaine's clothes and couldn't stop himself from as he stared at Blaine, lust and a little something else in his eyes. When he felt Blaine's hands on his hips removing his boxers, Sebastian stepped out of them and watched as Blaine tossed them aside. After a moment, he pushed Blaine onto the bed and spread his legs and then paused.

"Condoms or no condoms?" Sebastian asked a moment later. "I don't know if you and Hummel were monogamous. I assume that you were, but then again, you know that old saying about assuming." He forced himself to wait and let Blaine answer the question, when all he wanted to do, was bury himself in the other man's glorious ass and forget about everything else for a while.

"No condoms. I'm clean. You were right to assume that. Kurt and I used condoms when we had sex, which let me tell you, wasn't very often. He was always more into the romance aspect of it, and not the physical aspect, which made things difficult a lot of the time." He paused. "Wait. What about you? I know that you've had multiple partners, but I don't know if you've been safe or not."

Sebastian made a face at Blaine and then closed the other man's legs and set them down. He pulled Blaine into a sitting position on the bed and stood there and stared at him for a moment. "I was a whore but I wasn't stupid, you now. I never fucked any guy bareback and you're the reason why. I never wanted to risk getting an STD in case you ever came around and saw that I was the one for you. I'd never risk getting you sick. I'd rather die myself," Sebastian said seriously. 

Once Sebastian had finished speaking, Blaine pulled him down onto the bed and then got up. He dropped to his knees on the carpet and knew that he had surprised Sebastian by the move and it made him smile. "I want to make you feel good," Blaine said and he moved closer so that he now kneeled between Sebastian's legs. He brought his hands up and carefully took the other man's penis into his hands and stroked it. Blaine smirked when Sebastian started to moan, and he stroked a little harder.

After he had stroked Sebastian for a little while, Blaine dipped his head and then took the other man's penis into his mouth. He used his tongue to swirl around the head, while his hands moved to Sebastian's balls, which Blaine caressed firmly. As Sebastian's moans grew louder and his thrusting grew more violent, Blaine released Sebastian's balls and steadied the other man's hips so that he wouldn't start to gag. He worked his mouth harder and faster on Sebastian and was rewarded with the other man's come and a loud shout from the taller former Warbler.

Once Sebastian had come, Blaine swallowed and moved back a bit. He let Sebastian's penis fall from his mouth and he swiped a hand across his mouth and then grinned. "That's the first time I've ever done that. I'm glad you let me. I know it was probably terrible, but I'll get better at it. I just need some practice, that's all." He was pretty pleased with himself as he got up from the floor a moment later and sat down on the bed beside Sebastian once more as he waited to see what would happen next. 

Sebastian laughed. "Killer, what kind of guy turns down a blowjob? I mean, shit. I don't know a single one who would. As for that being your first time, it wasn't too bad. Just be more careful with the teeth next time. Now, it's my turn to have some fun with _you_." He gently pushed Blaine back on the bed and rolled the shorter man onto his stomach. Sebastian took his time as he kissed all over Blaine's neck and slowly moved down his body. He took his time to make sure Blaine enjoyed it.

Sebastian grinned as Blaine sighed and moaned below him. He worked his way down the rest of the other man's body. After some time had passed, he moved away for a moment and reached into the drawer of the bedside table. He took out some lube, opened it and spread some on his fingers, before setting the bottle back on the table. Sebastian moved back over to Blaine and began to work his fingers slowly in and out of Blaine as he prepared the other man for his cock.

"It's gonna hurt, Killer. I don't have the first clue how big Hummel is, but I'm damn sure that I'm bigger than he is. So, I'll go slow so that you can get used to it." Sebastian worked his fingers slowly in and out of Blaine for some time, as he made sure the other man got used to as many fingers as possible, to prepare for the pain. Finally, Sebastian knew that he couldn't put it off any longer and he didn't want to. He moved up behind Blaine once more and rested his hands on the shorter man's hips.

"Are you ready for this, Killer? I've wanted you for so long and now I get to have you all to myself. I'm never going to let you out of my sight again," Sebastian told him. He lined his penis up with Blaine's hole and then eased himself into the other man slowly. The sound of Blaine's moans drove Sebastian crazy and it took all of his willpower to not shove the rest of his 10 inch cock inside. He took several breaths to keep himself steady and eventually got the rest of the way in.

When he felt a hand on his waist, Sebastian looked down in time to see Blaine squeeze his hip in an effort to get him moving. He laughed and pulled out and then thrust his hips, moaning as he thrust in and out of Blaine's tight ass, which was something he had dreamed about for years. "Shit, Killer. Your ass is even tighter and better than I thought it would be," Sebastian mumbled as he kept thrusting. After a few minutes, he picked up his pace and began to slam in and out of Blaine's ass.

He used one hand to keep them steady and his other hand to grab the shorter man's penis and began to jack him off. Blaine's moans turned Sebastian on even more and he really began to pound hard and fast into Blaine's ass. The sound of skin slapping skin filled the room and they got lost in the bliss of reaching that favorite moment. It wasn't long before Blaine came all over Sebastian's hand, with a loud moan. The feel of Blaine's ass squeezing his cock as tight as possible, combined with the moan's Blaine made, had Sebastian coming hard and fast.

After he had come, Sebastian slowly and carefully pulled out and he laid down on the bed next to Blaine as they tried to catch their breath. "That was amazing, Killer. I swear, fucking your tight ass is now my new favorite activity." He laughed breathlessly when Blaine blushed. "There's no need to blush. I've seen you naked and I just fucked your hot ass. It's too late to be shy now," Sebastian said and he watched as Blaine closed his eyes and knew that the other man would probably fall asleep soon.

Blaine relaxed into the bed and got comfortable. He nodded as he listened to Sebastian speak. "It was amazing. I never knew that sex could be so good, so fun. So naughty," he said and laughed a little, even as he blushed. "I know that I'm going to be really sore in the morning, but it was worth it. I don't regret a single thing that's happened between us in the last 24 hours," he told Sebastian and smiled as he pulled the blankets over his body and started to relax. 

Sebastian listened to Blaine speak and then when silence fell between them several minutes later, he knew that the shorter man had given in and fallen asleep. "Tonight's been the most amazing night of my life and it's all because of you. I never thought I'd think something like that, much less say it out loud. You might be short and an annoying do-gooder, but you're a hell of a guy and.. I love you.." Sebastian said softly to a sleeping Blaine. He smiled at finally being able to say the words to someone. It didn't matter that Blaine was asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
